


Take me on Insincts

by imtheherome



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Makoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time writing Smut, Haru is a horny shit, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Makoto is Perfect, Misunderstandings, Please be gentle, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wolf Instincts, omega Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheherome/pseuds/imtheherome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wants to try something he’s been seeing in Magazines and hearing his fellow omegas at school talk about. He wants Makoto to take him on nothing but instincts he wants him to tap into his alpha and just dominate him. The only thing standing in his way is the boy himself, Makoto. There's no way he would ever lose control like that. Well guess Haru will have to start acting up more than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno Momento Haru-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. First time writing smut it probably sucks but yo ill take creative criticism. So accept my self indulgent porn there will be more to follow!   
>  Another thing this fic has my own head cannon of omegas and they got boy pussy ik im sorry if u dont like it. (not really) but yup thats a thing in here so here ya go read away!

Its really starting to get on Harus nerves. It all started when he was in cooking class at school. A course that all omegas need to pass. Haru is passing the class with flying colors so he’s just sitting there and couldn't help but overhear the omegas behind him. A couple of second years he’s seen since his second year. Being a third year he shouldn't be concerning himself or eavesdropping but what they were saying did spark his interest.

“You have to try it the next time you and Shinichi- kun have sex.” one said a little too loud for his companion to hear.  
“Don't say stuff like that out loud Shouji-kun. Its embarrassing and I told you before even if I wanted to, I don't know how to get him in the.... correct mood?” said the more conservative one in an unsure voice.  
“Look Maki-kun all you gotta do is act up a bit. Do everything he can't stand or doesn't like, flirt with a couple of Alphas or I don't know talk to him but you’ve got to try! Im not gonna lie I was a little nervous at first when I thought about it. I mean cmon who wouldn't be you pissing your alpha off so he can fuck you while he is all raging hormones and instincts it sounds scary but trust me it feels soooooooooooo good.” Shouji-kun had finished with a look of pure bliss on his face.

After that Haru spaced out again, but that conversation wouldn't leave his mind. 

On the walk home from school the conversation and “advice” I guess you can stay still circled his mind. Thinking about it he could help but wonder what Makoto would be like going on nothing but instincts. Some times when they had sex Haru did have to use the safe word a couple times when Makoto got to into it but the thought was welcomed. Wrapping his arm through and around Makotos, whose hand was in his pocket, he held his arm and put his head on his shoulder. Makoto noticed something was up. Haru only does this when hes tired , horney, or thinking. 

“You okay Haru?” gentle concern was heard in his voice as he snuffed at the top of Harus hair.  
“Hmm” melting into the touch Haru realised just how tired he actually was.  
“Yea just tired is all.” he mumbled into Makotos shoulder. 

People weren't surprised when Makoto and Haru had finally mated. Hell a lot of them had bets made. They were congratulated and all that and then everything went back to normal; school , practice , hanging out with the Samezuka Swimmers every now and then. One thing did change though , Haru had gotten more touchy and cuddly outside of his home. Even before they ever thought about mates it wasn't unusual for them to cuddle or snuggle a bit. It was rather cute actually Makoto decided. Haru would shyly go for his hand or arm when walking and at lunch he'd lean more into Makoto's side while he put his arms around him and returned the affection. It was cute and entertaining but also made Makoto’s heart swell with pride and love. Haru at first had been uncomfortable with it, but Makoto never pushed him. Eventually everybody got over their shock or embarrassment and it became a normal thing to see them cuddled up somewhere. So when they got home took off their shoes, school clothes and had put everything away. They crawled into bed in their underwear, with Haru curled into Makotos front and chest. Both happy and pleased and tired they fell sound asleep.

 

The next day they had a joint practice with Samezuka , Haru had come up with his plan to get Makoto to lose control. Yes, he wasn’t gonna lie he is nervous that Makoto would take it the wrong way or a fight would break out but he would stop it if things started going down-hill. Firstly he didn’t hold Makotos arm or hand all day. Which just earned him a questionable look and a chuckle. Second there was no cuddling of any sort. No side hugs at lunch no discreet handholding in the classroom or hallways nothing. It also helps that they hadn’t had sex in a while so hopefully Makoto would become sexually frustrated without all this touching. At the end of the school day he was getting weird stares from everyone but he ignored them even ignored Makoto when he came to talk to him. Makoto’s fuckin puppy eyes about made Haru stop this plan right then and there. No, he told himself walking to the train station with the others I will go through with this. The train ride over was decent. Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto made idle chatter and Haru just listened. Arriving at Semezuka , walking in he distanced himself from the pack and headed straight for the locker rooms. He didn’t tell anybody, but he’d had these swim shorts for a bit they were short...very short, not speedos but like Rins omegas swim shorts Ai. Haru dressed himself and sent up a quick prayer that this will work and that Ai will forgive Haru. 

Makoto was a bit concerned. Haru hadn’t acted like this in a very long time, especially now that they were mated, he’s been all over him making sure people know he’s there. He doesn't know what he did wrong but he’ll run by the store and get some mackerel to apologize with. Haru wasn’t in the locker room which wasn't surprising he probably was in the pool already. Getting dressed and walking out Makoto looks for Rin and stops while he looks. Oh! There he is guess I’ll go sa-  
Makoto stops when he smells him first. Why on earth was Harus scent this strong he could smell it over the chlorine! Walkin up a bit more he see’s Rin move some and he see’s Haru. Standing WAY too close to Rin practically hanging on his arm batting his eyes and what the fuck is he wearing! He doesn’t know how long he stood there and watched the exchange Haru flirting shamelessly and either Rin being oblivious or he’s just ignoring it. Feeling like he’s being stared at Haru turns his head and see’s Makoto staring open mouthed like someone just told him he’d won a free unicorn. Trying his hardest to convey in his eyes and stare that its Makoto he wants he reaches out and touches Rin’s arm. Thinking Haru wanted Rin for something he turned and his face became very very close to Harus enough to make Makoto growled and stomped over. Realising how close he is Rin starts to move away, but not before Makoto can grab Haru and pull him behind his back and let out the most feral growl he's ever heard come out of anyone. He’s not the only one to hear it either in the pool house and has every one starring. Immediately Rin’s backing away with his hands up.

“Oi Makoto its okay calm down that was an accident I didn’t do it on purpose.” Rin explained quietly and slowly as he backed up showing Makoto he doesn’t want to/intend to fight. His growl coming to a slow stop Makoto takes a deep breath to look around and see everyones staring.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looks over and see’s Haru looking at him , worried now. Coming to the conclusion that he’s done with swim practice he tells Nagisa and Rei its over and to stay if they want. He grabs Haru by the hand and they head out.

Makoto doesn’t let go of Harus hand the whole 45 minute train ride home. He doesn’t even let anyone get within a foot or two of him. Haru is shaking with excitement anticipation and nervousness.

Opening the door to Haru’s house Makoto doesn't stop pulling Haru till he gets them to their room. Opening the door Makoto picks Haru up and throws him over his shoulder making Haru yelp in surprise. Kicking the door closed and ungracefully throwing Haru on the bed Makoto crawls onto the bed over Haru never taking his eyes off of him. 

“May I ask what the fuck you were doing hanging all over Rin?” asks Makoto. His voice is way lower than usual and that itself is enough to get hot and bothered from.

“Ill ask again” he repeats taking Harus wrist and pinning above his head before trailing one hand down to rest on Harus hip. 

“Why the fuck were you all over Rin?” No one else but Haru would have been able to hear the waver in his voice. Looking him in the eyes Haru can see that his eyes are glazed over and pupils blown but not from lust. No right now Makoto is running on hurt and Haru knows exactly why.

Makoto never really liked Haru and Rin spending so much time together even before they were mated. He confided in Rei and Nagisa once about his fear of Haru leaving him for Rin and leaving him behind. Makoto being Makoto would never tell Haru this himself so Nagisa did. After that Haru spent countless hours even days reassuring Makoto that he wasn’t going anywhere and even stopped hanging out with Rin so much. He understood of course and even told Makoto himself that theres nothing he had to worry about. Until today that is.

“Why were you all over him hmm? Why have you stopped holding my hand or arm? Are you mad at me have I done something wrong?!” Now Makoto was getting a little frantic in trying to figure out what he’d done wrong. Not being able to hear Haru calling his name he kept listing off all his faults and asking him.

“Do you not love me anymore?!” he practically yelled. That got them both quiet Haru staring at Makoto in shock and Makoto breathing hard and almost in tears. Haru doesn’t know how long they sat there in silence till Makoto started moving off of him that he decided to talk.  
“No. no no no no I don’t love him and I don’t want him. It is you, its always been you.” he says moving to sit on his knees in front of Makoto. Gently grabbing his face and swiping his thumbs over his cheeks he continues.   
“Its actually really embarrassing but there is a reason I was doing that today.” he blushes some and looks away now realising how stupid this all is.He caused his mate distress and heartache.

“Its okay don’t be embarrassed.” Makoto reassured him sensing that his mate was embarrassed and ashamed. Haru turned to look at Makoto and saw nothing but understanding, but no smile. 

“Okay. Well the other day at school I overheard some other omegas talking about there experiences” he emphasized that word with some gestures that had them both blushing.”And well I’m not gonna lie they sounded fun and interesting and I wanted to try it but I needed to make you angry to do that.” He awkwardly ended his sentence with a shameful look and eyes on his hands in his lap. “Why did you have to get me angry?” He asked Haru with a questioning look and Haru’s blush came back 10x worse.As he fumbled to explaine himself he fidled with is hands not wanting to look up.

“Iwantedyoutogoallalphaandfuckmetillicoouldntfeelmyhips.” he jumbled all together to embarrased to acually say it. Makoto was quiet for a few minutes as he processed this information. Haru who never really cared for instincts or labels is asking him to for once treat him like an omega and he be an alpha and just dominate him….

He spoils him to much.

Without saying anything else Makoto lets his scent into the room heavy and thick like a thick hearty perfume. Haru looks at him then smelling him and the sight before him makes him whine high in his throat. Makoto shirtless, pupils blown, eyes narrowed in concentration and lust. Haru cant wait.

They kiss and it is the best kiss they’ve have ever shared. Nothing but moans and whines are heard from Haru and Makoto. Makoto pushes them back till he’s over Haru on the bed he’s never felt so small compared to Makoto till now and he absolutely loves it. Stripping both of them down Makoto stops to just look at Haru. He doesn't touch him, caress him, nothing he just stares. Stares at how his hair is splayed across the pillow, his blush across his cheekbones, his blown pupils, and heavy breathing. Traveling down his body with his eyes enjoying every bit of flushed skin kiss mark and bit of sweat. He cant help but stare at Harus most inner parts. 

He hated being stared at while he was dressed and he especially didn’t like it when he was naked with his legs spread and everything he has on display. He could feel how wet he was even without being touched he could feel his slick running down and out of him and smearing on his thighs. Wiggling a bit to get Makoto to do something , anything but he didn’t expect him to lean down and bite him. He yelled more out of shock than anything it didn’t hurt by no means he knows it was a love bite and God he loved it.Thinking he hurt Haru Makoto apologized with kissing his lip where he bit him and nuzzling his inner thigh. Makoto’s purring and nuzzling put him at ease and his entire body felt like jelly. Continuing to pure Makoto started kissing and liking him soft easy gentle at first hearing Haru moan and whimper. Then memories of Haru hanging on Rin and ignoring him came to mind and he was no longer gentle. Pulling back and looking Haru in the eyes he spoke.  
“Would you be moaning this loud for Rin?” 

Ignoring Harus questioning expression he went back to work growling some while he undid Haru. Licking and nibbling at his clit watching as he threw back his head with a yell of pleasure and shock.

“Ma-Makoto! Ahhh mhnn!” he practically shouted. The only sounds that could be heard through Harus house were his moans and whines. Never once stopping or even easing up Makoto kept his pace of working his mouth and tongue the same until he had Haru screaming his name during his release. 

“Ahhh! Oh my God Makoto!” Haru screamed as he orgasmed and Makoto still wouldn’t stop. Still eating him through his orgasm made Harus body shake and tremble more than its ever done before. Hell he wouldn’t be surprised if he squirted some more he knows there’s a lot more liquid between his legs and on Makotos chin and lips than normal. Still breathing hard and trembling with oversensitivity, Makoto gently picked up his legs so he could settle between his legs kissed him once and thrust straight into him. This caused Haru to jolt and scream making Makoto hold him down while still thrusting into him at a punishing pace. Screaming out his pleasure and gripping the bed sheets Haru could feel tears burning behind his eyes threatening to fall. First squirting now tears of pleasure what other first is Makoto gonna take from him today? 

Ignoring Harus cries for him to slow down he just speed up. He wanted him to be rough and going on instinct then thats exactly what he was gonna do. Letting all of the jealousy he ever felt, insecure, and just every possessive bad thought he had filtered away, he let it out in this moment. Feeling his release come sooner than he hopped he brought his head down to kiss , bite and lick at Haru’s neck and chest to edge him on. The growling and biting seemed to do the trick when his body tightened up and he screamed once again Makotos name. Not long after that Makoto came to, coming as far in Haru as possible and letting out a grunt/growl.

Not being able to move because of his knot, Makoto leaned up to look at Haru and instantly wished his phone was within reach. Haru was on his back still breathing hard and flushed out. He still held his red cheeks and now sported a collection of hickeys and bite marks on his neck and chest. Head turned to the side Haru couldn’t see his eyes but could see the tear marks on his cheeks. Putting his hand on both sides of his face Makoto turned Haru to look at him.

“You okay Haru-chan?” His voice back to normal and the alpha put away. 

Opening his eyes and looking at Makoto seeing his smiling face and how caring he is. A big contrast from a couple minutes ago, brings a tired smile to his face. Taking that smile as a yes Makoto makes himself as comfortable as he can while being connected to Haru. Nuzzling his neck and face practically purring the whole time makes Haru hearts swell with love and purr back , he couldn’t ask for a better alpha.

“O and Haru?” Makoto asked after a couple minutes of silence.  
“Hmm” Haru replied sleepily earning a chuckle from Makoto.  
“Next time just ask okay? It’ll save us from having to explain and defend ourselves if it gets taken the wrong way again.” he said with an amused smile. Seeing Haru blush and look away caused Makoto to laugh and made Haru want to kick him. He’ll have time for that later right now the only thing he could think about was sleeping and being cuddled by Makoto.

 

EXTRA 

 

“Ive got to tell you guys something.” said Haru looking at the group of omega’s.  
“Oooooooo Haru-chan has something to tell us! Thats the first right Ai-chan?” Nagisa said excitedly from Harus floor in the living room. Some how he’d convinced Haru and Ai to come over for a “Omega Only Sleep Over”.  
“Well it is a surprise.” Ai replied easily enough with a little chuckle. “But please Haruka-sempai continue.”  
Looking around to make sure there listening and looking at him he started.   
“Okay you guys have got to try this…”


	2. What the?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Nitori's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this taking so long i was gonna have it put up before spring break but didn't have a computer the whole time so sorry you guys but here ya go!

It had been a couple of days since Ai stayed at Haruka-senpai's house but his little story hasn't left his head. 

“I know it sound crazy but you’ve got to try it.”

Haruka-senpai had told them and of course Nagisa-kun was jumping in his spot with excitement. He didn't know whether to hear the rest of Harus story or go to Rei-kun’s house and try it then and there.

“All you really gotta do is make him angry and act all territorial and possessive.” Haru explained how he achieved to make Makoto-sempai act this way.   
“And Ai” he said turning towards me “I’m sorry about being that close and flirting with Rin but that was the quickest way to get Makoto to fuck me.” he ended with a little bow of apology.   
“O no thats okay I honestly didn't even notice till Rin came and told me after you guys left ,but it’s okay.” He reassured the other omega making sure he understood it was okay so there would be no strain or awkwardness in their newly formed friendship.   
Technically Nitori had every right to refuse Haruka-sempais apology it’s already bad enough to flirt with another alpha when you are mated but even worse when it’s with another mated alpha. Thats a direct insult to the omega, and he had every right to refuse his apology and get even by flirting with Makoto-sempai, but he knows how much Haruka-sempai is in love with Makoto-sempai. It would take a God to pull them apart.

Still thinking it over if he should do it the way Haruka-sempai did or another way he didn't notice that Rin had gotten up from his desk to stretch.

“Hey its almost dinner time you wanna head down now?” asked Rin still stretching and rubbing his stiff muscles.   
“Huh? O! Dinner yea lets go I'm starving.” Nitori answered while getting up to put some slippers on. To lazy to actually put on shoes or real clothes Nitori’s been wearing sweatpants and a sweat shirt all day not caring at all.  
Walking down to the cafeteria and getting some food was the highlight of his day. Spending most of it in his room studying so he could pass his math test and get the grade up so he could swim again. Making idle chit chat with Rin about all the dates they're gonna go on after Nitori’s test is over with. Oh he has no idea what Nitori has planned for him when all this is over. Listening to Rin talk about this romantic comedy he wants to see, (but never willingly admit it out loud) he finally knows how he’s going to bring out the animal in Rin.

“O boy this outta be fun.” 

 

The next couple of days Nitori has been working his plan into his daily routine. First he hung to close some of their alpha friends. This didn't do much but get him a weird glance. Rin trusted Nitori so he didn't really worry much about that. Next came the one word replies ,whenever Rin would ask him a question he would give the shortest reply he could. He wouldn't go into much detail about how his day went or just things in general he found interesting. Now this got Rin’s attention, he tried asking Nitori what was wrong but he kept saying he was fine and would give Rin an assuring smile so he’d drop the subject but didnt forget it. Nitori knew Rin was getting worried and was keeping his eyes on him so he decided to step his game up some.

He went and bought a new swim suit.

He swallowed his pride and about a stupid speedo and he may or may not have asked for a blonde to come and help him find a cute one to buy. He was embarrassed buying it he doesn't know how he was going to wear it at practise. It was white with blue stripes on the sides and it accentuated his hips ,butt and thighs. Nitori knew he had a nice body he also knew a lot of alphas stared and talked about his body before he and Rin were mated. So wearing this swim suit to practice would not only make Rin jealous, but it would stroke his own ego and Nitori wasn't above that despite what people think. So when he and Rin were getting ready he purposely left his drink on his desk so he could ‘accidently’ spill it on his swim suit.

“Ah shoot.” Nitori muttered picking up his cup and looking for a towel to clean the soda up with.  
“Everything okay?” Rin questioned coming out of the bathroom still drying his hands.  
“Yea I just spelled some coke on my swim suit . Let me use your towel to dry this up.” Nitori replied reaching his hand out and making grabbing motions for Rins towel. Walkin up and handing him the towel he saw the coke was mainly spilled on the suit and it would need to be washed asap so they could get to practice on time. With Rin being the captain he couldn’t just be late whenever he wanted to anymore.  
“Well hurry up and wash or we’re gonna be late.” he muttered turning to put his shoes on.   
“Its okay I got another one I can wear.” Nitori replied with a smile on his face as he threw his solid suit in the hamper. Humming his reply Rin and Nitori left their dorm and headed on to practice. Nitori said he had to use the restroom and for Rin to change without him so after he got dressed Rin left the locker room to get things ready for practice.

Sitting in the locker room Nitori was waiting for the right moment. He wanted there to be enough alphas around so his plan will work but right now there was only a couple alphas and betas. Sighing to himself he got up and started taking off his clothes to change. I guess a couple alphas will do he thought to himself. Then it was as if every deity had heard his silent wish ,because as soon as he had pulled on his suit almost every alpha on the team came running through the door. Nitori’s locker was one of the first ones to see when you walk around the wall that separates the lockers from the door. Nitori also noticed some alphas already eyeing him up which made him happy , now was the perfect time. 

Rin just thought today was going to be a normal day ,that everything was going to be fine and they would have a good practice shower and go to sleep. But the universe did not want that to happen today. The universe wanted to mess with Rin or Nitori wanted to have some ‘fun’. He was stretching when he smelled Nitori walk in standing up he turned to talk to him and he swears his jaw hit the ground. There stands Nitori in the tiniest bathing suit he’s ever seen on a swimmer. It’s white, it’s tight, and it looks amazing. He doesn't know how long he was staring befor Nitori got his attention.  
“What's wrong Rin-sempai?” Nitori question moving forward some.  
“What are you wearing?” Rin asked still eyeing Nitori’s suit. “And why is this the first time ive seen it?”   
“It’s my spare I only wear it when I forget to was my other one or something happens to it. Do you like it?” He explained the first part but practically purred the ending stepping closer to Rin again and poking his but out some.   
“No.” Fuck. As soon as he said that Nitori’s face fell and he stepped back some in shock and surprise.   
“What?” Nitori asked him again thinking he heard wrong. But now don't get Rin wrong he loved the way that suit made Nitori’s bum ,thighs and hips look but he did NOT like the act that he was wearing them in public and almost everyone on the swim team had or is checking him out.  
“What?! No I do like them, but why are you wearing it at practice?” Rin asked Nitori trying to get a smile on his face or at least get that frown off of his face.  
“Remember I spilt coke on my other ones.” Nitori explained pointing behind him in the direction of the dorms.   
“Yea I know but….Why don't you just change back and sit this one out for the day.” Keeping a small smile on his face and rubbing up and down Nitori’s arm trying to coax him into listening.  
“Why these are perfectly fine for swimming and its just for today.” Nitori replied getting a little defensive. Knowing he wasn't going to back down made Rin sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. He doesnt want to be an ass, but he really doesn't want these ass holes staring at Nitori either.   
“Look Ai I know there fine for swimming but I really don’t want you wearing them. There a bit revealing and I dont like it.” Rin said as gently as he could as to not hurt his feelings but instead it just looks like it made Nitori mad.  
“Well I like it and I'm going to wear it.” Nitori stated in a matter of fact tone and he turned away from Rin to go practice. Still standing in the same spot he was when Nitori left with his mouth hanging open and a look of shock and annoyance on his face is how the rest of his team found him. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he carried on with practise as normal as he could. God knows he wasn't the only one who notice Nitori’s change in attire.

When practice finally ended, Rin lead Nitori back to their dorm room , never letting go of his hand.   
“Okay something is wrong with you and I want to know what it is right now.” Rin tells Nitori as he leads him in the room. Letting go of his wrist and turning around he sees Nitori just standing there not looking at him or even acting like Rin is there. Rin waits a couple seconds for Nitori to answer but the longer it takes him to answer the more frustrated Rin becomes.  
“Are you going to at least acknowledge that I asked you a question or you know that I'm in the same room as you?!” Rin shouts his anger flaring . He knows Nitori doesn't like it when he shouts, but dammit this is pissing him the hell off. Not even flinching at the tone of his voice or growls he lets out. Nitori does the one thing he knows will push any alpha over the edge , especially for an omega to do it. He turns his back on Rin and walks away.

Rins control just snaps when he sees Nitori walking away, growling he stomps after Nitori   
grabbing his arm and spinning him around getting ready to yell some sense into him when Nitori growls. Nitori fuckin Aiichiro growled at him. HIS OMEGA JUST GROWLED AT HIM. Granted it sounds like a chihuahua but still. Not only growling at Rin, he is letting off the most delicious scent an omega can make outside there heat. Growling louder Rin pushed Nitori on to the mattress climbing over him and immediately going for his neck. Biting and sucking, he marks Nitori over and over again while releasing his scent to make Nitori submit.   
“I dont know what the fuck is wrong with you.” Rin growled out against Nitori,s throat. “But I AM about to fuck it out of you.” Rin told him in a matter of fact tone of voice. All Nitori could do was give out a whine that sounding like a plea. 

Sitting up Rin pulled off his shirt and pants, situating himself between Nitoris legs he pulled at Nitori’s clothes and soon they were both naked. Still biting and nipping Rin moved down Nitori’s body sucking a mark here and there only stopping when his face was between Nitori’s thighs. Completely ignoring the omegas whines and pleases for him to “eat it please!” He goes for his thighs instead, putting mark after mark on his thighs so he’ll have to cover up at there next practise. After deciding there were enough marks on his thighs, Rin sits back to admire his work.   
“I say this everytime I fuck you, but I will never get tired of seeing you like this.” Whispers Rin while staring at Nitori. Nitori can't help but whimper and submit even more while under the stare of his alpha. Seeming pleased with this, Rin roughly turned Nitori on to his belly. Squeaking as he was rolled over Nitori could help but moan when his ass was pulled in the air and he felt Rin behind him. Without giving him a warning Rin lined himself up and thrust himself inside with no resistance. Nitori’s shouts from the sudden intrusion soon turned to moans and begs for more. Being rocked with each hard thrust Rin gave, Nitori kept squirming trying to find a position to stay in. Getting frustrated with this, Rin growled and bit Nitori on his claim mark and almost instantly Nitori turned to jelly. Still latched on to Nitori’s neck Rin’s thrust became quicker when he felt his omega completely submit to him. Falling to his elbows, Nitori couldn't even form words all he could do was shout his pleasure and sobs more into his arm. Not giving a damn whether there neighbors heard or not, they both got louder and louder as they got closer to finishing.   
“You. Are. Mine.” was said huskily in Nitori’s ear with each thrust he got. Repeating this over with each thrust Rin gave is what brought Nitori over the edge. Not even sure if he was moaning or making wolf noises he didn't care. This was the best orgasm Nitori has ever had. 

Seeing ,feeling ,and hearing Nitori finish under him Rin couldn't hold back anymore. Slapping Ai’s ass he buried himself deep inside Nitori while he came. Growling loud with pleasure he continued to move his hips while his knot formed and he unloaded himself in Nitori. The feeling of Rin’s knot and his cum inside of him made Nitori’s body shake with pleasure. 

Not being able to move for a couple minutes they both stayed in their current positions before Rin calmed his breathing enough to maneuver them around to lie on their side. With Nitori facing the wall Rin pulled the covers up and over them kissing and sniffing at Nitori’s shoulder and hair.  
“Baby are you okay?” Rin asked with a kiss to Nitori’s neck. Mustering up enough energy to purr some, he turned his face towards Rin as much as he could.  
“That was perfect. I’m perfect, you're perfect’ it was just perfect.” He told his mate with a tired yet satisfied smile. Chuckling Rin told him to go to sleep and kissed his nose. Less than five minutes they both were sound asleep.

 

*Extra*

FROM: Ai-chan!!  
TO:Nagisa-kun  
Hey Nagisa-kun! I did what Haruka-Sempai suggested and it was aaaaaaamaaaaaazing! You should try it sometime with Rei-kun!

FROM:Nagisa-kun  
TO:Ai-chan!!  
No fair Ai-chan!! I was gonna do it first!!


End file.
